Help Me Heal
by kenziegal22
Summary: Sequel to One Call Can Save a Life! Kat is finally home and is getting past everything with Jaxson, but some unforseen circumstances come up. Then we might fastforward a few years and follow Sara, Mattie, Kyle, and Kat's adulthood. Bad Summary, but reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to One Call Can Save a Life.

Read that one first or it might be slightly confusing.

Not edited.

Enjoy

(Kat POV)

It felt good to be back in Miami and be able to get some sun. I wasn't as pale as before and I was defiantly gaining some needed weight. My friends didn't treat me any different than before, and Kyle didn't hate me. For that I was greatful.

Jaxson was in a Juvenal Detention Center in Northern Miami, so that was a relief. I got caught up on my missing school work, and was able to keep moving forward in my classes without having to make up any credits.

My parents still don't understand that I was kidnapped, but that's just their nature. I'm glad to be home in my own bed again and I can relax. Schools finally out and I had almost three months of free time.

My doorbell rang and I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey! I'm outside your house. Come out now, cuz we are going to the mall," Sara said.

"Be out in a sec," I replied.

I grabbed my purse and slipped my converse on. I locked my front door and got into Sara's new car. She had gotten it while I was in Jersey.

"How've ya been?" she asked.

"Peachy! How bout you?" I asked.

"Same!" she replied.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"We are meeting Mattie and Kyle at the mall," she told me.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the radio. Sara and I were singing along with the songs we loved and making fun of the songs we didn't.

Finally we arrived at the mall! We walked in and immediately found Mattie and Kyle. I got a huge hug from Kyle and Mattie.

"Gonna watch a movie?" I asked. Kyle nodded, and we walked to the theater.

We picked out a new comedy movie and found our seats.

Alright, probs not the best start, but its there.

Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately, but it's finally Christmas break. Hope you enjoy. Might not be as actiony for a while though. Sorry a million times. **

(Kat POV)

Once the movie was over, we decided to walk around the mall and window shop. Mattie and Kyle were walking slightly behind Sara and I, making jokes. Typical boys.

"Kat, look," Sara said, shoving her phone in my face.

I took the phone out of Sara's hand and looked at the message. It was an invite to a movie premiere. I'm not sure how Sara got it though.

"Sara, how did you get an invite to a movie premier?" I asked.

"My uncle was the director, and I'm his favorite niece, so he scored four free tickets to this new movie premier," she explained.

"When is it?" I asked. I didn't get a good look at the time.

"9 tonight," she replied.

I hit Sara across the head, "It's almost two and we have to get dresses, and get ready."

"And get those two ready," Sara replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Sara got us tickets to a movie premier tonight, and you two are coming along," I said.

"When?" Mattie asked.

"9!" Sara said.

"Come on. We need to get you two some new dresses, and us some tuxes," Mattie replied.

We walked into the Deb store and went straight to the dresses. Kyle was standing kind of awkwardly while Sara, Mattie, and I looked.

I found some dresses that Mattie and I liked in my size, so I went to try them on.

I had about five dresses to try on, and randomly grabbed one. It was beautiful. It was tight, but not overly tight, it had spaghetti type straps, came down to about mid-thigh, and it was a nice light green color. I immediately put it on, and fell in love with it.

"Kat! Get your cute butt out here before I come in there," Sara threatened.

"Coming," I said and opened the door.

"Wow!" was all Sara said.

"You're getting that," Mattie said.

I turned to Kyle and he looked shocked. He quickly came over to me and pecked my lips.

"They're right. You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Alright, go put your other clothes on. I need to try my dresses on," Sara said impatiently.

I quickly got changed and we waited for Sara. After three dresses, she found the right one. It went mid-thigh, had three quarter sleeves, and was a deep blue color. We quickly paid for our dresses and looked at the time.

"You guys have tuxes at your houses right?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Meet us at my house at?" Mattie asked.

"7:30," Sara said.

We said our goodbyes and left. Sara and I quickly drove over to her house. It was about 3:00, but there was a lot to do. We got into Sara's house and ran for the showers, dropping our dresses off on Sara's bed.

I got done with my shower and grabbed my robe. I spent so much time here, I have clothes just in case.

"Sara! Hurry up! You gotta do my makeup," I yelled through Sara's bathroom door.

"Five more minutes," was my reply.

I shook my head, and found some underwear and put them on, then my robe. I went over to Sara's vanity set and grabbed the blow dryer, and started drying my hair. Five minutes later, Sara came out in her robe, she quickly grabbed some underwear and went back into the bathroom to put them on.

"Hair almost done?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Umm…yes," I said checking my hair.

I looked at the clock, 4. We were doing well. I finished my hair and let Sara sit.

"Curley or straight?" I asked.

"Let's curl it!" Sara said excitedly.

"And you should keep yours straight," I told her. She nodded her head, finishing her hair drying.

"Let me do your makeup quickly," Sara said.

I sat back down and closed my eyes. I almost fell asleep, but ten minutes later, Sara was done with my face. I looked in the mirror.

"Sara, you are a genius," I said.

"Thanks, now move!" she said.

I laughed and got up. I grabbed the curling iron and straightener, and plugged them in. I examined my makeup. Sara had put mascara and minimal eye liner on. I could see why it took so long though, my eye shadow was perfect. It was a smokey eye effect, and the bottom color matched my dress. I also had a light lip gloss on.

I checked the curling irons heat, and started my hair.

"Sara! Where's the hairspray?" I asked.

"Here," she said, putting it next to me.

An hour and a half later, Sara and mines hair and makeup were ready. Sara made us some sandwiches and we ate them. I put more hairspray in and fixed some curls. It was nearing 6:30 already! Sara and I went upstairs, and carefully maneuvered into our dresses. We made minor fixes to our hair, and started accessorizing.

I ended up wearing a pair of hoop earrings and bracelets. I had put on some light green heels. (Luckily the dress and shoes matched). Sara had a pair of dangling earrings and a necklace. She had found a pair of black heels, and we were ready to go.

We grabbed our purses and went to Sara's car. I looked at the time and saw it was only 7:15, and it only took ten minutes to get to Mattie's.

Sara and I walked into Mattie's house, and found the boys in the kitchen.

"You guys look _amazing_," Mattie said when he saw us.

"Thanks, you too," I said.

"Let's go! We have to meet my uncle, so we can walk the red carpet with him," Sara said.

"We get to walk the red carpet!" I said. Sara nodded.

"Let's go!" Mattie said.

"You look gorgeous," Kyle said in my ear.

"And you look handsome," I said.

He did, he was wearing a tux, but his tie matched my dress perfectly. We walked out to Sara's car and left.

By the time we got to the theater, we could see Sara's uncle pacing.

"Uncle Cal!" Sara yelled.

"Sara! You look beautiful," he said, giving Sara a hug.

"Uncle Cal, you remember my friends' right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Let's go. Are you guys excited to walk the red carpet?" Cal asked. We all nodded.

We started towards the red carpet, and some security guards let us through. There were so many photographers and interviewers it was a little overbearing.

"Is this your niece Callen?" one lady asked.

"Yes, and her three friends," was all he said before we were ushered inside.

Once inside, we saw a bunch of screaming girls being held back by a rope and some security people.

"What?" Sara managed to get out.

"Umm…One Direction is here," Cal said.

Sara and I exchanged a fan girl look, but kept it too ourselves.

"When were you going to tell me," Sara said in mock accusation.

"Later," Cal said looking away.

"There they are!" some girl yelled.

"I love you guys!" another yelled.

I blocked out the screaming and looked towards the entrance, and sure enough, One Direction was standing there.

"Uncle Cal, can we go get pictures?" Sara pleaded.

"Let me come with you," he sighed.

"Don't be jealous," I whispered to Kyle playfully.

"I'm not. I know you're all mine," he whispered back.

We walked over to where One Direction was waiting and Cal went in front of us.

"Thanks for coming boys," Cal said.

"Thanks for the invite," Liam said. I almost fainted at the accent.

"My niece and her friend were pleading to get a picture with you," Cal said.

"Uncle Cal!" Sara almost yelled, and hit him.

"Sure, we'd love too," Niall said with a smile. All but melted.

Sara and I took some pictures with the guys and it was time to watch the movie.

(time lapse)

I had decided to stay at Sara's after the movie, and passed out when my head hit the pillow.

**Hope you like! Thought this would be fun to write in there lol. Reviews please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in forever...for my like 3 readers. Oh well...

Back to the story.

(Kat POV)

(3 year time lapse)

It's been exactly three years since Jaxson kidnapped me. He still hasn't gotten out of jail, and probably won't be out for a long while. Mattie and Sam were still going strong, same with Kyle and I. Sara has just started dating the sweetest guy named Jake, and I'm pretty sure they are going to end up married.

Oh, and Sara and I are attending the University of Miami and Mattie and Sam are attending a university 20 minutes away, but still live in Miami. Sara and I also bought our own apartment the minute we could. It's not like Sara didn't love her mom anymore, its just her mom finally decided to remarry, and they were still really lovey dovey, even after two years. It was kind of cute though.

I was getting ready for a date tonight with Kyle. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but he said to wear casual clothing. I stood in my closet for a good ten minutes before I finally decided on jean shorts and a Superman tee shirt. I smiled when I put it on because Kyle got it for me for our 3 year anniversary. I walked over to my mirror and applied some light makeup. I then put on the necklace that Kyle got me along with my Superman shirt.

The doorbell rang and I quickly answered it. I opened the door and saw Kyle.

"Hey beautiful," he said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey," I replied.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Gotta put my shoes on," I replied.

"Well hurry," Kyle whined.

I giggled and quickly put my shoes on. I grabbed my keys and phone and Kyle and I left. We walked down a flight of stairs and walked over to Kyle's car. Kyle decided to go to the University of Miami also, but lived with his father. They are closer than before and it was awesome.

Kyle opened my door for me and I got in. He then hurried over to his side.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as his door closed.

"It's a surprise," Kyle replied.

I pouted for the whole ride. Kyle found it funny and turned on some music. While pouting I though over the last few years. Even though Kyle and I were going strong, there was a week where I thought we would break up for sure. We had been fighting constantly for three weeks over nothing! Mattie and Sara finally locked us in a closet where we had to talk it out. It ended up being a good thing, or else I wouldn't be sitting her now.

Finally the car stopped. Kyle got out and hurried to my side. He opened my door and offered his hand. When I got out, I saw we were at the beach. I looked over at Kyle and saw him rummaging in the trunk. When he came out, he had a picnic basket and a blanket in his hands.

"Come on," he said and started walking off.

I quickly walked after him. A huge smile on my face. I loved picnics, especially on the beach.

Kyle stopped and put the blanket and basket down. He then sat down and I followed.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," I said with a grin and pecked him on the lips.

(Time lapse)

Kyle and I had finished the picnic and he was putting the stuff back into the car. He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the beach.

We had been walking in silence for a good ten minutes before Kyle came to a stop. He turned towards me and got down on one knee.

My breathing hitched. I'm pretty sure I know what's happening.

Kyle took something out of his pocket and took a deep breath.

"Katrina Anne Wilkins, I have loved you for as long as I remember. Even before we started dating. I think it all started in third grade when you dumped paint on me because I stole one of your brushes. From then on, I knew you had to be mine, and forever. I know we've had quite a few of ups and downs, but you're still with me. I would've thought you would have given up long ago, but you are still with me. I just wanted to ask you, will you marry me?" Kyle asked.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Yes," I replied.

Kyle quickly got up and gave me a big hug, he also spun me in a circle. He put me down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and I felt something slide onto my ring finger. When we broke apart I looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"It was my grandmothers. My mom gave it to me before she went to the asylum," Kyle explained.

"I love it," I replied and kissed him again.

"I'm glad," he replied when we broke apart.

(Time lapse)

After Kyle proposed, we walked back along the beach and to the car. He dropped me off at home and said he would see me tomorrow. I walked back up to my apartment and went inside. Mattie and Sara were sitting on the couch and pounced on me when I closed the door.

"Soooooooo," Sara said.

"So what?" I teased.

"What happened?" Sara said.

"With what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean," Sara said.

"Oh! You mean Kyle proposing to me!" I squealed.

Sara and Mattie both squealed and we all had a group hug.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later," Mattie said.

"Me too," Sara replied.

I laughed at them and we stayed up half the night talking. We said we should start planning the wedding as soon as possible so I could 'get it on' with Kyle. (according to Mattie)

Once Mattie left I went to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

So tell me how you like it please!


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. **

**Reviews would be very helpful. **

**Thanks **

(Kat POV)

When I woke up I was laying on the couch, Sara was on the floor, and Mattie was on the coffee table. Not sure how the last one happened. All of the sudden there was a knock on my door, that's what woke me up. I quickly got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey beautiful," Kyle said and kissed me.

"Ugh, no I'm not. I haven't showered yet," I said and wrinkled my nose.

"Yes you are. You always are," he said and kissed my nose.

I giggled at that and let him in.

"Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower," I said.

"Sounds good," Kyle said with a smile.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When the water was warm enough, I stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower. I took a really quick shower, and when I was done, wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room. I put on some shorts and a tee shirt before I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Kyle was in there making some pancakes.

"What kind of pancakes?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip," he replied.

"Yay!" I said excitedly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Only on the cheek," he said and pouted.

I giggled and placed a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds I pulled away and he frowned.

"I don't want my pancakes burned," I said.

Kyle quickly went back to the pancakes. After a few minutes he put a couple on a plate and handed it to me. I put some syrup on them and dug in.

"Should we attempt to wake the other two with these?" Kyle asked. I nodded my mouth full.

Kyle and I walked into the living room, him carrying two plates of pancakes while I was still eating mine. Kyle gave me a look, so I put my plate down on the lamp stand and grabbed one of the plates.

I walked over to Sara and put the plate in front of her face.

"Saaaarrrraaaa, time to get up. Kyle made pancakes," I said.

I waved my hand towards Sara's face over the pancakes to make the smell go towards her.

Suddenly Sara's eyes quickly opened and she grabbed the plate from my hands. I let out a little shriek and backed away.

"Good morning," Sara said sitting up.

"Morning," I said and got my pancakes.

I looked over at Kyle and saw Mattie was still fast asleep.

"Here, let's try this," I said and walked over to them.

"Mattie, Sam called. He said he wanted to do stuff to you that he never wants to do with anyone else, and it involves chocolate chip pancakes," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm up," Mattie said and shot up.

"You know I'm kidding about everything except the pancakes," I said shoveling more into my mouth.

"Dang," Mattie said and grabbed his pancakes.

Once we were done eating, Kyle and I decided to go out. I put some shoes on and we left.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"I don't know. I do know my dad wants to meet up for lunch today," Kyle said.

"I know! Let's go to the mall," I said.

"Alright," Kyle replied and redirected the car to the mall.

Once we got to the mall I dragged Kyle to many many stores.

(Time lapse)

(Kyle POV)

"Where are we meeting your dad?" Kat asked.

"Cheesecake Factory," I replied.

"Really?!" she said surprised. I nodded my head.

Once we got to the restaurant I saw that my dad wasn't there, so we went in to get a table.

"Hello, how many will be dining today?" the hostess asked.

"Four," a voice said from behind me.

"Alright, it'll be a few minutes," the lady said.

"Hey, dad," I said and turned around.

"Hey, sorry, but I brought Eric with me," he said.

"That's alright. I like Eric," I said.

"Me too," Kat chimed from beside me.

Eric walked in a second later and came over to us.

"Sorry I'm intruding on your lunch," Eric said.

"You're fine. How've you been?" Kat asked.

"Just fine. You?" Eric asked.

"Really good," Kat replied.

"I heard congratulations are in order for you two," Eric said.

I looked over at Kat and she was blushing. I looked over at Eric and just smiled at him.

The hostess came back a second later and sat us at a table outside. We made idle chit chat until the waiter came and took our order.

Once we finished with the main course, my dad insisted that we get some cheesecake, so we did.

Before the cheesecake came, all hell broke loose.

There was a gunshot and I immediately pulled Kat to the floor and covered her. There were about seven more gunshots before it stopped.

"You two can come up now," Eric said.

"You okay?" I asked Kat. She nodded, looking shocked.

I pulled her closer to me and put my head on the crook of her neck taking deep breaths.

"You two okay?" I heard my dad asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"You two wanna come down to the station or go home?" my dad asked.

"I wanna go home," I heard Kat whisper to me.

"I think we'll go home," I said lifting my head up.

"Alright, you two be safe," my dad said.

I helped Kat up and we walked back to my car. I helped her in, and we left.

"Yours or mine?" I asked.

"Yours," Kat said. I nodded and went to my dad and mines house.

Once we got there, I helped Kat out and we went inside. We went to my room and laid down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I felt that first shot go right by my head," Kat whispered.

I didn't say anything, but I pulled her closer and held her tighter. She started crying, so I started stroking her hair, letting her cry it out.

That was a close call today. I couldn't lose Kat, not again.

**Reviews please?**

**Please, please, please, please, please. **


End file.
